Time and Space
by Meg-let
Summary: Two people are seperated by more than it seems. Time and Space stood in the way of contact. What will happen when they meet again?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you see in Tolkien's books all I own is Morgan and anything else you don't recognize.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
************************************  
  
The wind whipped Gandalf's snowy hair around his face. He climbed out of the snow and stood near Legolas. He felt Saruman's power surrounding him and the fellowship. He knew he couldn't defeat Sauaman and the snow of Caradhras he needed help. Lots of help, to get the ring-bearer off the mountain and out of harms way. Smiling he called out, "Morgan, daughter of the earth, water, fire and air I need you now! Lend me your assistance."  
  
A soft musical voice floated to the ears of the fellowship. "The great Gandalf needs my help? Whatever ails you must be great indeed if you need the help of one such as me."  
  
"Morgan it's urgent so stop fooling around and get to the great mountain that stands in the way of our quest." Gandalf tried to sound irritated but the voice seemed to sense that and not wanting to really annoy him thought better of that and responded with "Of course" before fading away.  
  
Morgan snapped back to reality in the twenty-first century and sat up in her bed. She quickly peeked at the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table that read 2:00 am. Shaking off her sleep she quickly scribbled a note to her parents. Although her father was a powerful Istari, Morgan knew that he wouldn't come after her. Sliding out of bed Morgan dressed in some clothes that Gandalf had given her so she wouldn't call attention to herself if she ever went to Middle Earth. Finally she headed over to her closet where there was a stash of weapons and other things that her grandfather had given her. Pulling them out one by one Morgan needed to be sure that they were all there. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she strapped her two white knives to her back, along with her quiver of arrows and her bow. Around her waist were four daggers covered by her cloak mostly.  
  
Once she was ready to go Morgan pulled back her black hair into a low ponytail that trailed down her back in ringlets. Making sure that none of the fellowship would know that she was a girl would be fairly hard but she would try. Pulling up the hood of her cloak she was pleased to see that you could just barely make out her violet eyes. Just to be safe Morgan wove a spell around herself that effectively hid her personality from elves. Finally, praying that her parents wouldn't wake up she slipped off to join the fellowship on Caradhras.  
  
Morgan disappeared from the 21st century into Middle Earth in a blur of color and wind. When Morgan opened her eyes in Middle Earth all she saw was white fluffy snow. The cold was biting through her clothes. Once she looked around for a bit she found a trail leading through the waist-deep snow up the mountain. Following the trail she rounded a bend and came across a group of people who were arguing. At first Morgan wasn't sure who they were but quickly recognized her grandfather. Making sure her face was still well hidden, she walked up behind them going unnoticed by everyone except for Legolas and Gandalf.  
  
She thought of the day when she had met Legolas, as this wasn't her first time in Middle Earth. It was a sunny day, one of the last days her parents would ever see in their homeland. They had stayed in Mirkwood and she had been seeking someone to talk to. Coming upon the archery field she saw Legolas they had become great friends in the short time that they had been together.  
  
Gandalf called to her pulling her out of her thoughts. "Finally, I thought you would never show up." The smile on Gandalf's face showed through in his teasing words.  
  
Morgan made a quick witty remark, "When have I ever let you down Mithrandir?" Even though her face was hidden everyone could hear the laughter in her voice.  
  
"Well would you mind getting us off the mountain. If you have the strength that is." Gandalf talked as if he was challenging her, daring her to accept.  
  
"I wouldn't mind in the least but I'll have to take you in groups of two. Starting with the ring-bearer and perhaps Aragorn or Legolas so they would be able to protect him." Morgan said this very quietly and was surprised that it reached the ears of the Fellowship.  
  
"Why do you not name anyone else like me or Gimli?" Boromir asked her with slight anger seeping into his voice.  
  
"I do not name you for the simple face that I do not know you. I trust Legolas and Aragorn with my life and would feel safest with them guarding Frodo." Even though Morgan did a bad job disguising her voice she was surprised that none knew she was a girl yet aside from Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn. After a short discussion it was decided that Aragorn was to go with Frodo, needless to say that Boromir was against it. Taking one hand of each person she prepared to travel.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas' words interrupted Morgan's thoughts. Her grandfather shouted a spell but it had no effect. An avalanche of snow and ice rained down on them. Before they were buried Morgan pushed Frodo and Aragorn away from the face of the cliff they were standing near but she remained almost helpless. As she flew over the edge she clutched at anything that she could get her hands on. She soon found a firm hold on an outcropping rock. Meanwhile the fellowship had unearthed themselves and looked over the edge at her. She reached up to grab Legolas's hand but she was distracted by the rock crumbling beneath her fingers. In a last ditch attempt to help Legolas lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. Morgan had the weirdest feeling that something apart from gravity was pulling her down.  
  
"Legolas let go of me," Morgan knew that she would pull him off if he didn't let her go. "If you don't let me go you will go over with me. Do you not understand that the company needs you more than it needs me? Please Legolas, you must let me go." Morgan whispered this so that the company wouldn't hear.  
  
"Morgan I can't let you go. I won't." Legolas replied vehemently.  
  
"Grandfather," Morgan cried, "Make him let go of me. You of all people should know that I can take care of myself." Although Gandalf was scared that she wouldn't be able to make it he did as she requested. Muttering a spell under his breath he tried to make Legolas let go of her. The elf fought it though and nearly beat it but just the same his grip faltered and Morgan fell. For about thirty seconds after she fell the fellowship sat in the snow stunned. Everyone was silent and they all jumped when they saw the figure.  
  
"What's everyone so sad about?" The figure asked. Looking up Legolas and some of the others realized that it was indeed Morgan although they didn't know how she was here. "Alright everyone up. Frodo, Aragorn come here we must continue as planned."  
  
Amazed Frodo went to her and asked very timidly, "How is it that you are here we all just saw you fall."  
  
Morgan laughed and gave a short answer, "Frodo I am like one of the Istari. Unlike them though I pick up power my whole life and I used one of them, the same one in fact that I will use to get you all off this mountain." Taking one of Frodo's hands and one of Aragorn's she told them to close their eyes. The rest of the group watched in amazement as their friends disappeared in a whirl of color. Each time Morgan came back to the top of the mountain Legolas noticed that she was weaker. On her last trip Legolas and Gandalf were left alone and Legolas took that time to ask a few questions.  
  
"Gandalf, why is it that Morgan feels that she can't stop and rest? She is growing very weak and I'm worried for her." Legolas said this quietly and looked at the wizard.  
  
"I do not know Legolas but she will not be able to walk after this, not for a while at least. She might collapse I have never seen her go this far in travel before." Gandalf lapsed into thought, as did Legolas at this moment. The silence lasted until Morgan arrived back. Legolas slipped his hand into hers and Gandalf took her other. Closing their eyes they too were whisked away to the bottom of Caradhras.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and saw the rest of the group standing and sitting around them, starting to make camp. Looking over at Morgan he noticed that she was leaning on him for a little support. He bent down and whispered in her ear, tiredly she slowly nodded her head before collapsing into his arms.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Good? Bad? I really don't know what it's like until you give me some input!!!!! Click the button. You know you wanna. 


	2. Chapter 2

In case you were wondering from the last chapter Gandalf is Morgan's grandfather in this story. Don't ask me how this is possible since Gandalf doesn't even have a son or daughter. (From what I've read anyway).  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Well here goes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas caught Morgan before she hit the ground. Although Legolas and Gandalf didn't look surprised almost all of the others did. Making sure her face stayed covered, according to her wishes, Legolas scooped Morgan up in his arms and carried her to a bedroll. After he was sure that she was fine other than her exhaustion, Legolas walked over to the rest of the fellowship that had gathered to make dinner.  
  
"What happened to him Legolas?" Frodo asked once Legolas sat down. "Who exactly is he anyway?"  
  
"Well," Legolas trailed off not sure where to begin or how much to tell them. "I'm not sure that I'm the right person to tell you that Frodo. Gandalf or even Aragorn might be able to tell you more than I could." Frodo looked over to where Aragorn and Gandalf were talking in hushed tones.  
  
"I don't suppose you two would be up to telling us more than Legolas will? Why have none of us heard of him before?" Frodo was quite the curious hobbit when it came to Morgan. Gandalf looked at Frodo and was amazed that none who didn't know her hadn't guessed Morgan was a girl.  
  
"Morgan's life is a long story and he," Gandalf smiled at the thought that he was calling his granddaughter a he. "Should tell you himself once he wakes." Frodo wasn't happy with the answer and everyone could tell. Several hours later night had crept over the horizon and Morgan stirred. Legolas hurried over to her and helped her into a sitting position so she could lean against the tree behind her. Morgan's hands flew to her hood because she was terrified of what everyone would say when they found out she was a girl. She desperately wanted to prolong the time until she would have to tell them.  
  
"Are you alright now Morgan?" Legolas asked. Now that she was awake he wanted to make sure that he didn't miss anything. After taking a moment to respond she hesitantly told him that she was fine except for a huge throbbing in her head. "Well you know that I could've walked down the mountain. You didn't have to waste so much of your energy like that." Legolas decided that it was best to give her a little warning before the fellowship started questioning her. "Everyone is very curious about you. Maybe you would consider telling them before they find out on their own." Although he didn't mention that she was a girl she knew that was what Legolas was talking about.  
  
"Thank you Legolas, for the warning and helping keep my identity a secret for the time being." Morgan flashed him a weak smile before struggling to her feet. Leaning a bit on his arm they made their way over to the campfire.  
  
"Hello Morgan. My name is Frodo Baggins, he is Perigrin Took." Frodo went on to name the rest of the Fellowship although Morgan already knew all their names. After a little talking Pippin voiced a question that tugged at everyone's mind.  
  
"Why do you keep your hood up Morgan? Do you not wish us to see the man who helped us off that terrible mountain?" At first Morgan was amazed that no one had figured that she was a girl. Her laughter rang through the trees before she responded to Pippin's question by pulling down her hood. An audible gasp echoed around the clearing as everyone saw her face. Even Legolas was amazed. The last time he had seen her she was almost like an ugly duckling because she was more of a tomboy than anything. Now her hair flowed over her shoulders in curly rivers of black and red. The thing that Legolas was drawn to most was her eyes. They were a stunning violet and were flecked with blue, however beautiful they were he couldn't keep eye contact with her. It was like looking at the Lady Galadriel.  
  
"I'm glad you like the changes Legolas." A voice that had to belong to Morgan echoed through Legolas's head. "Shh. Do not yet tell them what I can do." Another voice suddenly broke through to him.  
  
"A Woman!" Boromir's voice ripped through the stunned silence. Legolas was the second to recover of those that had been stunned.  
  
"Yes. A very special woman Boromir." Gandalf said quietly. He had enjoyed the reaction of everyone, especially Legolas, since he did not often let his emotions show. "I would like you all to meet my granddaughter Morgan. She lives with my son and his wife in Canada. But before you start asking questions about how she got here on such short notice I will get her to tell her story in her own words." Gandalf looked over at the girl.  
  
Taking a deep breath Morgan started. "My father is a wizard and my mother is part fairy and part elf. They lived here for a long while until they were married. Even then they could feel the evil growing but everyone laughed at them telling them not to worry. They decided that it would be better for all of us to go somewhere far away. They waited until I was ten years old, slowly gathering a lot of power to them. When they thought they had enough power they went taking me with them to another dimension. I lived there for another eight years and now here I am. The power I used to get you off the mountain I picked up from a boy in my world. Anyone I touch that is magical I get their power. They still have it too but it drains them a little bit. I woke up in the middle of the night because Gandalf called to me through time because he was quite worried about all of you." Morgan had left off there thinking that they would be able to piece together the rest of the story by themselves.  
  
"Well Morgan since you're here are you going to be joining us on this trip of ours?" Pippin asked.  
  
Morgan smiled. "Only if Pa-Gandalf doesn't mind." Morgan grinned at him. Gandalf locked gazes with her and she whispered to him that she already knew al about the fellowship so it was better if she joined than she was left alone here.  
  
"Alright, alright! You win! She can come." Gandalf said when he spied the look on the hobbit's faces. All of them except for Frodo were staring at him with pleading eyes. The ring bearer was looking at Morgan with a type of distrust, almost a fear for a reason Gandalf didn't understand. But he didn't have time to dwell on that fact because he felt Morgan entering his mind. Gandalf do you think it would disturb the fellowship if I brought a Discman to listen to? Gandalf gave a quick quiet answer of no and Moran smiled. Thank you. And she faded out of his mind.  
  
Morgan stood up and went to get ready for bed. She called several things to her through time. Finally when she was ready she lay down under her sleeping blanket and drifted off to sleep with her headphones on her ears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I know that wasn't much of a chapter but I think I needed to explain things better.  
  
I hate to do this but....  
  
I Need Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv Megs!*! 


	3. Author's note

Hey everybody!  
  
I was getting my friend to beta my story for me and she realized I made a mistake in chapter 1. It's about Morgan's parents. I said they were both Istari but, in truth her father only her father is and her mother is a fairy. So you will need to know this for later chapters.  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Megs 


End file.
